


They Could Have

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universes, Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot, kind of, technically no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: They could have easily met in any number of different worlds.





	They Could Have

They could have easily met in any number of different worlds.

Maybe two boys, each in college, who meet on the first day of the first semester. Boys who are roommates, that become quick friends. There’d be light flirting, that with time would become more serious. And it would lead them to their first date, their second date, third date. Then they’d get married and both would say they were the luckiest men on earth. 

Maybe there’d be an angel in a tall vessel, with brown hair and eyes that could never seem to stay on a single colour. And he would come to Earth to be a guardian to a short, rude hunter with dirty blonde hair and radiant golden eyes. And the hunter would show him earth, and the angel would show him heaven; and they'd have each other.

Maybe they ran into each other at a Starbucks, a coffee with way too much sugar being dumped down the shirt of its owner. And he would get pulled by a taller boy toward a napkin dispenser, where the boy would frantically wipe at his tacky shirt and promise to buy him another. And they’d talk and laugh over coffee in a corner of that place, where years later they’d refer to as their first date.

Maybe two people, different in as many ways as they are the same, meet by chance in a dog park. Their dogs, a corgi and retriever, would spot each other and for some unseen reason run forward to see the other, dragging their owners with them. And the corgi’s owner would look up at the retriever’s owner, intrigued by how he smiled and laughed awkwardly, eyes closed and hand rubbing the back of his neck; he’d ask him out with a bad pickup line, and the boy would say yes.

Maybe a lawyer would walk into a bakery, his mind on a case just as it always was. The owner would flirt with him, and he would be flustered, and just a bit annoyed, but find himself agreeing to a date anyhow. And it would be the best date of his life, followed by more amazing dates then he would have ever thought he’d have. Then they’d get married and both would say they were the luckiest men on earth.

But they didn't.

 

They met in a broken world; a boy tainted with demon blood, and a broken archangel turned pagan.

 

They could have easily met in any number of different worlds.

But they didn't.

 

They met and their souls reached out, never connecting.

They met and a pagan god hurt a boy a hundred times over to teach him a lesson. But the pagan hurt both of them in the process.

They met and a pagan god trapped him in a new place to teach him a new lesson. But the boy was stubborn. 

They met and a boy found an archangel, and pleaded for help till his throat was sore. But the archangel forced his ears to be deaf to the boys pleas.

They met and an archangel saved a boy, giving the help that he had pled for.

 

They could have easily met in any number of different worlds.

But they didn't.

 

They met, and an archangel gave his life for a boy at the blade of a dear brother. 

They met, and a boy gave his life to trap the same dear brother.

They could have easily met in any number of different worlds.

 

 

But they didn't.


End file.
